


Around the world.

by stydiastydia



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Married Couple, au that makes more sense than the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiastydia/pseuds/stydiastydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveling can be a really stressful thing, especially if you only spent three months per year at home. But they love this life. Hotel from hotel, plane from plane. One day they can be relaxing by the pool in Australia and then the other day they can be on a safari while Robin does a big interview and Barney observes everything and applies each situation into his favorite subject to blog about: the bro code. They are both living their dream. But this is odd, they never fight. Yeah, sure they bitter at each other from time to time but usually it’s over in ten minutes and they have too much sex and forget all about it. Fighting like this doesn’t makes sense for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still sad about the finale (yeah, i know you're too) so i wrote this bc i do think barney and robin fight but i know they love each other more than anything in the world so they would never give up their marriege just like that.
> 
> Tbh i haven't watched himym since the finale aired and this makes me sad cause it used to be my favourite show and the last episode ruined it for me.

Traveling can be a really stressful thing, especially if you only spent three months per year at home. But they love this life. Hotel from hotel, plane from plane. One day they can be relaxing by the pool in Australia and then the other day they can be on a safari while Robin does a big interview and Barney observes everything and applies each situation into his favorite subject to blog about: the bro code. They are both living their dream. But this is odd, they never fight. Yeah, sure they bitter at each other from time to time but usually it’s over in ten minutes and they have too much sex and forget all about it. Fighting like this doesn’t makes sense for them. All Robin wants right now is a long life advice from Lily. As much as she loves all her adventures with Barney she misses her best friend more than she thought she would and now she can’t even talk to Lily because of this stupid internet signal.

"Do you seriously need to post on your blog right now?" She was mad. She was really mad. Barney wouldn’t shut up about the low Wi-Fi signal for two freaking hours. She was trying to get in contact with her co-workers to discuss what they would talk about in next week’s news. 

"Yeah, I do! There are people waiting." He glanced at her with the telephone in his hand trying to talk to the reception even though Robin should be the only doing it cause Barney can only speak English. 

"By people you mean Lily and Marshall.” Now Robin was actually shouting. “Who now live in Italy! I bet that they are sleeping right now!"

"By people I mean my readers that are very loyal... And yes, also and Marshall and Lily."

“I’m sure they can wait.” She said, referring to their best friends and not all his readers.

“Probably not.”

"Could you just wait for like an hour?" Robin made that face she usually makes when she’s talking to Patrice.

“No” he shot back. “Robin, this is important.” He gave up talking to the reception; they would not fix the problem right this second anyways.

“Well, so is my job but I’m not complaining every two seconds about the Wi-Fi! How do you think I’m going to communicate with my coworkers? I have important things to do.”  
“You don’t think my job is as important as yours, don’t you?” 

“Dammit, Barney! Of course I do.” She said in response. “But you’re being more annoying than usual!”

This went on and on for minutes. They kept fighting about stuff that would not matter in like one hour. But they are both stubborn.

“I’m going downstairs and see if there’s somewhere with decent internet in this hotel” He couldn’t stay in there fighting with the person he loves the most in the world anymore. 

\---

They've been married for 2 years now and the amount of time they spent New York is unreal. A month after their wedding Robin got a new job as editor chef of the world wide news international which means she had to travel all the time. One month in Dubai, 3 weeks in Paris, two or maybe three months in Australia. While most couples would hate to live like this, this is the perfect thing for Barney and Robin, they never wanted to live a boring live anyway. They didn’t want kids so travelling all the time would not be a problem. Their only strong connection with New York is their friends, but they always try their best to stay on each other’s life and their friendship is so good and strong that not seeing each other for some weeks wouldn’t change anything.

At first she wasn’t sure if she should take this job, she wanted to but didn’t know how this would affect her personal life. She didn’t know what to do because before falling in love with Barney if someone asked her to choose between her professional life or her personal life she would chose her first one without thinking twice about it. But Barney helped her realize that this actually is her dream job and it would be stupid to miss this amazing opportunity. This was the first big decision they made together as husband and wife. And as soon as she said ‘yes’ to the job opportunity Barney decided to travel with her. He knew that both of them would hate not seeing each other every day. And not only days, they would probably don’t see each other for weeks, so he quit his job and now he works with his very successful blog (that have more views than Marshall’s college videos).

Even though they have always love the idea of traveling the world together, in the beginning, it was hard to get used to it. But got the hang of the thing right away.

Lily and Marshall moved to Italy a few months after Daisy was born. They rented an apartment at first but it was too small so two months later they moved to a beautiful house 20 minutes away from the center of Rome. With Lily’s dad and Marshall’s mom there to help, it’s easy to take care of two children and an art gallery. Lily Aldrin finally made her dream come true. Marshall usually stays home with his kids in the morning and takes care of Lily’s gallery in the afternoon while she’s usually painting. They decided to stay there for more time since Lily’s career as painter and gallery owner is taking off. Good thing is that their Italian is getting pretty good.

Ted’s usually in love with being in love, with the idea of love. Every girl he has ever loved, he loved them for the idea of what it would be like if they got married, had two or three kids and moved to the suburbs. Sure he had feelings for them but he never actually stopped living the fantasy he had created on his mind to try to make things work with someone. But this time it really seems like he’s actually in love with her and she is in love with him. Tracy. It’s funny how everyone met her before he did. It was actually a good thing because they saw her for who she was and not just another “Ted’s girl” and everyone became friends with her quickly. Now, almost two years later, they are engaged. 

The six of them usually have long Skype conversations, but not as often as they would like to, because they’re in different time zones and are very busy. And as much as it hurts to admit it the truth is: Skype will never come close to their booth at McLaren’s. They know what is going one with each other’s lives but they miss the little things and aren’t there for crazy daily stuff – like subway wars or interventions. Oh god, Robin does miss those stupid interventions. 

\---

Sometime around ten o’clock Barney leaves the elevator and thinks twice before opening the door. He spent twenty-seven minutes doing absolutely nothing at the lobby. When he finally enters the room he finds Robin looking at the window. Seeing her like that made him feel like he had butterflies in this stomach. She looked like she wasn’t trying to hide anything, sad but smiling a little bit, exactly how she looked when he tried to cheer her up when Simon dumped her a few years ago. That’s when he started falling in love with her.

At first he thought what happened wouldn’t mean anything. It was just sex. Yes, it was fun, sexy and really great but he was at a point of his life where he didn’t believe in love anymore. And, before he could even notice he loved her more than anything in the world.

She turns to him "Barney... This is insane, we can’t do this anymore, and we can't keep fighting because of Wi-Fi signals and stupid stuff like this."

He nods in silence and then finally says "I know."

"See! That's the thing! You do know! You know me, you knew that I wouldn’t give up my career just because I became your wife." She’s almost crying. She can’t cry right now. Robin hates crying more than anything in the world. 

“But I never asked you to."

Robin sited in their unmade bed in a hotel in the center of Buenos Aires with her legs crossed trying to think of some solution. They arrived two days ago and they should be having a good time and working and drinking wine but they haven't stop fighting ever since and to make things even worse her interview was cancelled and all flights back to New York are already full. They’ll be here for two more days, it’s going to be impossible if they continue to fight like they are now. 

Being stuck with Barney in another country is usually pretty fun. They always try to visit touristic things and experimenting local food or spent all day in their hotel room doing better things than fighting - sex for example. Sometimes they’re too tired to leave the hotel so they just spent the entire day watching movies and having sex. But not this time. 

Barney takes a deep breath and says "Well, I can only think of one solution.”

“What is it?” She said, afraid of his answer. Please don’t ask for a divorce, we can work this out, I know it. Let’s not break up over this fucking Wi-Fi, she wanted to say.

“We sit here, work this out and only leave this room when we are no longer fighting, deal?”

He’s not giving up on her, she thought, of course not, he loves her more than anything in the world, they wouldn’t break up over stupid things

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I'm lydxsmartin on tumblr :)


End file.
